broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Soaring Dazzle
| Mane = , , , , , color tones | Coat = , wings and hooves | Nicknames = Dazzy,Soaring,Dazzle,Shining Rainbow. | Relatives = Rainbow Dash (adoptive mother),Soarin' (possible adoptive father) | Misc 1 Title = | Misc 1 Text = | Misc 2 Title = | Misc 2 Text = | Cutie Mark = A rainbow with a star. | Voice = Wendee Lee | Owner = User:PartyPoppets | Color 1 = #ffbdfc | Color 2 = #73ccf5}}Soaring Dazzle is a female Pegasus pony and a protagonist of the Next Generation.She is a part of the Wonderbolts. She is the love interest of Dusky Sunlight . Background Soaring Dazzle first lived in Cloudsdale with her biological parents, who her dad was alcoholic and her mom, both deaf and blind. Her life was pretty hard because she din't get to school early and when she get to school, many pony bullied her because of her family. Her dream, to became a Wonderbolt was almost impossible because her parents didn't wanted her to be happy. When Soaring was 10, her parents divorced and she was forced to live with her dad who is very angry and yells to her every time. Two years later, she flee her house and lived in the street alone for about a month.Rainbow Dash, while seeing her with the potential of a Wonderbolt, adopted her.This was the first time(or at least one of the first) when Soaring Dazzle was happy. General Info Personality Due to her horrible past,Soaring used to be the main target of bullies.Now, Soaring is pretty friendly and kind towards everypony.She love flying with her friends and is also very pacific and she doesn't judge a book by its cover, as she did with Dusky Sunlight. Soaring is very emphatic and extremely sensitive. Appearance Soaring Dazzle look is a mix of Rainbow Dash and G3 Fluttershy. She have a light magenta skin, multicolored hair with pastel shades including pink,golden yellow,violet,cyan,green and yellow.Her tail, have red,blue and pink colors.She have blue in her wings, originally used to be a gradient and yellow hooves. Abilities and Skills Soaring is very good with flying as she is nicknamed the Shining Rainbow.She is a Wonderbolt but she is seen with them on rare occasions. Family Soaring Dazzle family was horrible,not caring about their daughter.Thus, their parents are unknown, but her mom have long pink hair with yellow stripes. Relationships Royal Gala Their friendship means a lot.They are very close and love helping each other.Soaring Dazzle meet Royal Gala when Gala was visiting Cloudsdale, and then, make Soaring as a new friend.They also have a crush on a Royal Prince, but they do not seem to like because of its high rank, more because of its personality.Soaring,Whirlwind Thunderbolt and Royal Gala make a awesome trio of flying friends. Moonlit Mayhem TBA Nightsky Havoc TBA Sunshine Genesis TBA Dusky Sunlight Befriending Dusky Sunlight while hanging out with Miracle Harmony, the two get a romantic feeling.Dusky and Soaring Dazzle are dating and she consider him as a grea buddy.In the Coronation, Soaring Dazzle was nervous but him gives self confidence to her.Sunshine Genesis love to put the couple in random situation or usually mock them. Whirlwind Before meeting Royal Gala and the next gen band, Soaring Dazzle friend was Whirlwind,another pony with a sad history.Even if Whirlwind is almost never showing her emotions,well Soaring think she is a great friend.But when she met Gala and her friends, Whirlwind show less friendship to Soaring even if Whirlwind knows that Soaring loves her. Gallery Category:Pony Category:Pegasus Category:Female Category:Mare Category:The Wonderbolts Category:Orphaned characters